What Happened to Them
by coypinoy
Summary: Years after the war they are returning to their lives, New ideas needed, part one of chapter 3 uploaded read the authors note please
1. Prologue: what happened

A/N: hey first fic so go easy on me. Inspired by yuugiri, thnx. I am also a big fan of the DearkaMiriallia pairing so if extra attention is paid to them tell me and I wont do it again

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed even though I want to

What Happened to Them

Prologue

The war was over. It's been six years; everyone has mourned and has accepted what has happened. This is especially surprising in Kira's case it's been hard for him because once she died he never forgave himself, but with the nurturing help of Lacus he's gotten over it. He and Lacus are now in a steady relationship that Kira hopes will go further. He loves her and one day he'll pop the question but not yet. Right now the two live together at the orphanage along with the children.

Athrun and Cagalli also live together at the Attha mansion, or should I say the Zala mansion. The two have been engaged for some time now. They are still in the planning for there wedding but some things keep getting postponed for "reasons". Hoping for the best the wedding will happen during the summer but that's if everything goes as planned which almost never happens.

Miriallia and Dearka are also working with their relationship. They're going out on dates but Dearka has yet to come out of his shell. Milly knows what's going on she too loves Dearka, but he just won't admit it. There is something about Miriallia that brown haired beauty that baffles him. She has decided to help egg him on through certain "methods" of persuasion that she hopes will work because for some reason, unknown even to her, she want their relationship to go a few steps further. There isn't a day that he Dearka doesn't think of her its just he's too scared or afraid of rejection from Milly.

Yzak is still as arrogant as ever. Working as a revered ZAFT Council member he has had little time to converse or visit with some of his friends from the past war. He has not gone out and gotten himself a girlfriend like his "pimp" of a friend Dearka (I use that term lightly... lol). Being pressured by Dearka he has broken and asked a girl that he has always had a fascination and attraction to, Lunamaria. He hasn't had a lot of time to spend with her but when he does get the chance he tries to see her.


	2. Their Lives

Author's notes: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter as much as the prologue now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed and possibly the other characters about to be used so… later.

What Happened to Them

Chapter One

Years went buy, Kira Yamato sat on a chair in front of the orphanage. His girlfriend, Lacus Clyne, came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and and whispered something into his ear inaudible. He let a devilish smirk creep across his face. She led him away to a room (I'll leave it to u to figure out where they went it's not that hard is It.) where they spent the rest of the night together. Reverend Malchio told them in the morning to go take the children out to the town for a couple of hours so I could set up a little surprise for them.

"I'm going to set up a small party for the children. It's been a while since they've had a party except a month ago when Zach had his birthday. I'll see u guys in a bit." With that he shooed them out of the orphanage and waved good-bye to them and the children. As the children happily skipped along the couple had there own conversation.

-

Athrun and Cagalli were coming back from a board meeting, or what Cagalli would call hell. Then again anything she didn't like she regarded as a waste of time. They had been engaged for a while but seemed to not act as if they were going to get married. Athrun seemed too distracted in being Cagalli's body guard then being her fiancée.

"Athrun will you please loosen up the Blue Cosmos have been eradicated, the fact that I'm part Coordinator doesn't mean I'm in any danger." Cagalli looked up at Athrun with worried eyes, "Besides we're getting married soon, aren't you happy…?"

"Yes, of course I'm happy. I'll soon get a beautiful wife to call my own and hopefully a large family…." He ended his statement nervously. Realizing the exit was approaching he hastened his step and opened the door like the gentleman he is.

"What do you mean a **LARGE** family Zala?" she shot back with a death glare stopping him dead in his tracks.

He looked around nervously and found an answer, "Well I thought you loved me enough to give me a family, Cagalli?

"I do love ya' but I'm not so sure about a large family," she was lieing. "Don't get me wrong Zala I want to experience you in bed as much as you do me right?"(Is that a little OOC tell me)

"I know you love but tell me this, how many kids are you willing to give me?" he inquired as he proceeded to his car.

"Oh, I don't know maybe two…" she responded scratching her head. As she turned her head to look at Athrun she noticed that he was looking at her differently.

He slowly lowered his head to meet hers. As she raised her head, seeing as Athrun was a bit taller than her, she was pulled into a passionate kiss that seemed to go on for ever. When she finally broke off the kiss she was gasping for air unlike Athrun who looked satisfied.

-

"Aren't you ready yet Milly?" came a voice all too familiar. It belonged to a certain blonde haired Coordinator. He was tall dark and handsome. "come on we're gunna' be late."

"I know Dearka just hold on I'm trying to find myself a nice dress." She called down the stairs as she searched through her huge-as-hell closet of hers. She finally found herself a beautiful silver, silk gown. She put it on and looked into her mirror she saw it really showed off her figure '_Dearka's jaw will be on the floor, maybe this will bring him out of his "shell"...' _ "Hmm, Dearka come up here for a sec would ya'.

He was stunned "Are you at least dressed?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to see me naked._ 'Not yet anyway'" _she yelled down the stairs, "I just want to know what you think of this dress."

With that Dearka hurried up the stairs but as soon as he saw his girlfriend in his dress he stumbled back and fell down the stairs, "wow….WOAH!" was all that Milly heard before a series of crashing and bouncing sounds.

She ran to the stairs to see Dearka sprawled on the floor like he got hit by a car. She saw that his wrist was bent awkwardly and a large bump protruded from under his hair. "Oh my god." She removed her heels and hurried down the stairs, "Dearka are you ok?"

The only response she received was a moan. She rolled him over and found he was still awake.

"Am I in heaven because I see an angel?" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

She couldn't believe it either _'either he's really out of it or he's well enough to joke around'_ she thought to herself. "How could you kid around at a time like this for all you no you could have a concussion and your wrist might be broken. Why did you fall anyway?" she inquired a worriedly.

"Well I saw you in that dress and I was just stunned. You look beautiful in that by the way." He was staring right into her eyes.

She blushed and she took a look at his wrist, "Well, I don't think it's broken, it's probably a sprain. Now that bump on your head is kinda big." She said reaching for his head. She poked it softly and he flinched.

"Oww, that hurts."

"Don't be such a baby Dearka it doesn't hurt that much does it?' she said as she walked into the kitchen to get some ice.

"Yah I just fell down the damn stairs and my head isn't gunna' hurt." He responded sarcastically.

Milly came back and threw the bag of ice at his head. He caught it with his bad hand and winced in pain, "Ouch, my bad."

'_Idiot'_" Dearka are you ok? I'm sorry." She hurried over to him but was shocked when he drew her into a passionate kiss. It was her turn to be stunned. She soon recovered and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

When they finally broke off Dearka was smiling idiotically and Miriallia had a small smile on her face that Dearka noticed. "So are you ready for our date?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, but, where not going anywhere with you and your bump on your head. If we do people will think I hurt you and I would never do that unless you do something bad…"

"Fine, we'll just stay here and watch a movie on HBO. By the way I love that dress, it really shows off your figure." He smirked devilishly at her and she flashed him a seductive smile that lit a fire in his eyes.

"Hey Milly, can I ask you a question?" He inquired.

"Shoot Dearka." She replied

"Do you lo…. I mean, do you want me to get us a snack?"

"Yeah, that would be nice could you, while you're up, get me a glass of orange juice?" She asked him as he entered the kitchen. _'What was he going to ask me?'_

"Sure, why not." He called from the behind the refrigerator door.

When he got back he jumped down onto the couch gave her juice and popcorn, in return she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Dearka."

-

'_Damn when is this meeting going to end? I have to meet Lunamaria in five minutes.'_

"Thus ladies and gentlemen we should keep our ties with the EA and Orb."

'_Finally its over. Holy shit I'm late hope she won't get too mad.'_

"Excuse me Chairman of the Board I must take my leave. I must be somewhere."

"Certainly Yzak I look forward to our next encounter." With that Yzak hurriedly left the building and went to his car.

"I'm late damn. I hope my reservation hasn't been given away." He was thinking out loud as he sped down the highway to meet Lunamaria for their date.

When he got there he found her sitting on a bench in front of the restaurant, she looked disappointed. When she spotted him she got up and ran to him. Yzak thought he was going to get a hug but he instead he got the thing he least expected, a slap. POW. He stood there and he was in utter shock.

"Yzak! I've been waiting for almost a half hour and they're about to give our reserved table away. Let's just go in." She turned sharply and headed into the restaurant. She seemed pissed and she had a sour look on her face

Yzak didn't even get to complement her outfit but he decided to let her simmer down before trying to start a conversation. The waiter led them to their table and took their drink orders. "I'll have a long neck Miller's Lite and she'll have a……"

"I'll have a glass of Raspberry Iced Tea please, thank you." She finished the sentence Yzak started.

"I'm sorry I was late, the meeting ran longer than I thought it would." Yzak tried to redeem himself, he got no response. "Please say something I'm truly sorry. Don't be this way I tried my best to get here I got two tickets for speeding, now that I'm here the girl I so desperately raced to meet wont even talk to me!" He began to raise his voice but she still looked away. "If this is how you're going to be I guess this will be our last date…"

Just as he was about to put some money on the table for the drinks she stopped him.

"Yzak I'm sorry it's just I was upset with the fact that you were late I mean I thought you would be as punctual with me as your job. Yzak I really care for you and I really like you a lot I don't want our relationship to end this way so please can we just have dinner and talk things over?"

"Sure, I would like that I'm sorry for overreacting Lunamaria. So what are you going to order as your dinner?

"I really don't know what will you have?"

"I'll have whatever your having because I know you have good taste in everything, especially your clothing." He said with a small smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Yzak. Thank you very much." Soon the waiter arrived with their drinks and took their orders. They had spent the night going from place to place. Yzak took her to, can you believe it, his favorite childhood place, the ice cream parlor. After that Yzak dropped his date home earning him a peck on the cheek from Lunamaria. He was as giddy as a school girl.

A/N: There you are review and thanx for the reviews till next time! –waves and begins work on next chapter-


	3. Their Lives: Prt 2

A/N: hey it's me sorry for the long wait. OOCness I no it's kinda funny though to think of Yzak as a girl

Yzak: What was that?

Me: Oh hehe I didn't see you in the corner. (Backs away waving hands) I didn't mean it I swear.

Yzak: Oh really now, I think you were quite serious. (Approaches while pulling out a gun)

Me: I wasn't, honestly. (Continues to back away)

Friend: Hey, back up! Don't even take a step closer. (Draws out a switch knife)

Me: _Why do I need protection from a girl?_ Yah what she said. (Points to the girl)(Sorry not gunna say who it is)

Yzak: Hey whats gunna win a gun or a knife, besides im a coordinator im superior. (Laughs)

Me: Hey, naturals made coordinators so shut up. We're the smarter ones here. (Laughs)

Friend: Yeah so shut up,

Yzak: No! I'll never listen to your kind!

Me: Ahh, go (BEEP) yourself! (Stands in front of girl) Have you no manners or dignity?

Yzak: Not for natural pigs.

Me: Let's hope you live to learn some. (Grabs a shotgun, from only god knows where, and points it at Yzak)

Yzak: Fine I wont hurt your girlfriend. (Laughs)

Me: What (Cocks shotgun)

Yzak: (holds up hands) nothing at all.

Me: Ok now that's taken cared of on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed even though I want to

(Sorry I really wanted to do this thing with Yzak; I got the idea from one of my reviews)

Kira and Lacus were driving a rental van towards the city. They were singing along with the children as they neared their destination, the city park. It was huge; it had three separate play grounds and a main fountain/picnic area. Once they were there the children charged out of the van and ran to the closest playground they could see.

Reverend Malchio wanted Kira and Lacus to take the kids to the park. It was Tom's birthday, he was turning 8 and the three of them were planning to throw him a special party.

"_Go on the kids will have fun. In the mean time I'll set up his party."_

"_Ok Malchio, but one of us should stay how about lacus she could help you." _

"_No Kira I have to come. They seem willed up today your going to need a lot of help." _

"_Fine reverend we'll be back in about four hours. Is that enough time?"_

"_Yes that should be enough. I'll see you then. Bye" With that Reverend Malchio waved good-bye to them as they and the children set off into the vast city._

"Auntie Lacus won't you come play with me?" One of the orphans had just run up to Lacus from the jungle gym.

"Of course give me a minute I need to speak with Kira. Ok?" Lacus replied in her usual soft voice.

"Ok." With that she took of to the jungle gym once more.

"Kira?" She looked up at him with worried eyes. His expression was unreadable and he looked lost in something. Just then he turned his head and noticed the way Lacus was looking at him.

"What is it Lacus? Is something wrong?"

"No, its just you looked like you were lost so I wanted to know what you were thinking." Lacus inquired out of plain curiosity.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go find a nice spot in the picnic. Meet me in the center of the park in about an hour."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Kira left to set up the picnic and Lacus went to play with Laura and the others. As Kira walked his mind began to wander again.

Athrun and Cagalli just came back from a meeting and were now driving towards the soon to be Zala Estate. Cagalli had a sour look on her face most likely from the outcome of her last council meeting. An awkward silence hung in the car until Athrun broke it.

"I take it your meeting didn't go well." He inquired keeping his eyes on the road.

"That bastard Yunna, he has got to be a Blue Cosmos supporter or leader. I swear, if he says one more thing about coordinators or you I will kill him. One more wise crack and I'll bring up my history. I'm going to put several platoons on discovering all and any Blue Cosmos activists or supporters." Anyone could tell she was angry. She didn't like the fact Yunna put coordinators down. That arrogant bastard thinks he's better than her and everyone else. (A/N I really don't know how Yunna acts it's just in all the stories I've read he's a real you know what, so if he don't act right or I don't describe him or his personality right sorry. He sounds a lot like Yzak huh.) Before Yunna found out about Cagalli's Marriage he wanted to marry her just to take her seat as ruler of Orb.

"Don't worry about him. He can't do anything to you, me, or anyone. If he does I'll kick his ass." He really hated Yunna.

"That's why you're MY body guard, Athrun." She said looking up at him.

"Thank you princess." They were getting closer to their destination. He took out his I.D. card so he would be when they came up to the guards. He flashed them the I.D. and drove past. "Now my princess, your castle awaits." Athrun had a noticeable smirk on his face.

"You no better than to call me princess Zala!" Cagalli shot back with a glare. "If you want those kids I suggest you keep your remarks for yourself." She laughed when she saw him cringe in fear.

"That's not funny that would hurt a lot. Even thinking about it hurts." He winced at the thought.

"Don't worry Athrun I wouldn't do that to you I still want some kids." She had a glint in her eyes as she said this.

"How many?" Athrun was acting innocent.

"Come on Athrun not this conversation again." She said sighing. She turned and walked away.

Cagalli walked into her room hoping to get some quiet time but unknown to her Athrun was following her silently.

'_She hasn't figured I'm here yet. Yes, score.' _Athrun wasn't himself something had just made him change his attitude towards Cagalli. He smirked devilishly.

(A/N if OOCness ignore it's my fic anyway ill twist the plot and characters the way I want. Isn't that right Yzak? Yzak: why am I in a dress? Me and Friend: because we said so and we have the guns.)

'_I guess last night wasn't all bad. I still got to spend lots of time with Milly even though it was because I fell down the stairs. Hehe. I never new she had that dress. I wonder what she looked like without it………… What am I saying bad Dearka Bad Bad Bad. Mental note slap self. Oww.' _"Hey Milly what smells so good?" Dearka was walking into the kitchen after his usual morning shower. He decided to make breakfast when he found Milly in there.

"Just some eggs and bacon, I'm also making toast. Want some?"

"Sure why not? Since when did you cook?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, my mother taught me plenty of recipes but making eggs, bacon, and toast really isn't that hard." She said going back to her cooking.

"I know it's not hard but you hardly ever cook, especially for me." He said eyeballing her.

"I just felt like cooking you something is that so wrong?" She had just turned of the stove and walked past him giving him a whiff of his breakfast. He loved the smell of it. They sat down and had breakfast. Dearka's eyes couldn't help but wonder onto her outfit. She was in her panties and bra with an apron covering most of her bare skin. Using his enhanced eyes, he undressed her, which wasn't hard at all because of pitiful attempt at dressing. She felt his stare and was actually not against it. _"I wonder what he is staring at.'_ "Dearka, what are you looking at?"

'_Crap, I'm busted.'_ "Um……… nothing. Why?" He sweat dropped.

"Oh really, are you sure you weren't staring at me?"

'_What do I say?' _"Um, I've got to go get ready." He was about to get up when she grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"What are you getting ready for? Hmm?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He finished his sentence with a smirk and walked away._ 'I wonder what he's up to. I'll find out my own ways…" _She started to clean up while trying to find out what he was doing.

'_I hope Yzak isn't late again.' _"Where is he?" out of the corner of her eye she spotted Yzak. Something was different about him. She had spotted it; he had flowers in his hands. It just struck her, she thought this was a normal date but today was there one year anniversary and St. Valentines Day. She walked up to him with a smile on her face and gave him a kiss on the lips. He kindly took it but refused to return it with passion. (Yzak doesn't know how to work with the ladies, homo.)

"Nice to see you too. How has the week been treating you?" He handed her the flowers, took her hand, and led her to his favorite restaurant.

"It had its ups and downs." She inhaled the scent of the roses and noticed a small card

_Meet me tonight,_

_I'll be waiting _

_In the plaza,_

_At 7:30._

_See you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Yzak_

_P.S. Wear something nice, not like you don't already, besides everything is beautiful on you._

A smile played across her lips. _'How sweet.'_

"I see you've found my note." He let a faint but apparent blush on his face.

"Why yes, I have. Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He laughed slightly.

"Awe, come on Yzak." She pouted but he ignored it. They entered an uncomfortable that Yzak broke trying to start small talk but failing miserably.

"So the weather has been nice lately huh." _'Stupid, where on the plants the weather is always nice.'_

"Yes, it has been." She laughed inwardly at his failed attempts at starting a conversation. "Where are we going now?"

"Your favorite place in the world."

"Really, thank you Yzak."

"No thank you. You've been wonderful to me." He lent in and gave her a kiss.

Chapter complete

A/N: sorry for the long wait I haven't been on as much tell me how you liked it. I like some oocness evey once in a while so till next time bye.


	4. Short Chap read AN Plz

A/N: YAAY. Another update. Yes I got the idea for the little scene with Yzak from SailorZ, I'm not saying who my friend is, and yes I like bacon. Lol. I'm going to add two more couples so tell me how it is. (Since I'm adding these new couples some sections some section will become smaller or larger.)

Athrun: (Comes out pulling up zipper.) Who are the new people coming in?

Me: What were you doing in Cagalli's trailer?

Athrun: Nothing why? (Scratches head nervously.)

Me: Whatever. Where's Kira? (Looks around)

Kira: I'm over here.

: Hi guys I was just hired.

Athrun and Kira: 0.o, we know you.

: (comes out from behind Sh.. ?) Hi guys.

Athrun and Kira: you too.

Me: While they get to know each other lets get on with the story.

Dearka: Hey why are Milly, Cagalli, and I ignored this time?

Me: forget it, if by some miracle these people stop talking, you guys will get to read.

Everyone: (shuts up)

Lacus was playing with the children while Kira was setting up their picnic. He was thinking about something of much importance._ 'When should I ask her?' _Kira was so lost in thought he had no idea that lacus was making her way towards the picnic area. _'Reverend Malchio had some ideas, but I didn't like them. Athrun wasn't a help after all, he and Cagalli are now engaged. Maybe I should ask my sister for advice…… Nah, she would just tell or make it harder for me. I also should pay those two a visit anyhow, maybe that's when I should ask then……_He was just standing next to the picnic table with a dumbfounded look on his face while he twirled a mall object in between his fingers. He snapped back to reality when he heard the children's voices. He took out a small black velvet box, put the ring in it, and slipped the box into his pocket. It was too late because a small boy had noticed the bump in his pocket.

"Uncle Kira, what's that." It was Timmy and was gesturing to the rather noticeable lump in Kira pocket.

"It's nothing too important." Kira had a nervous smile on. He didn't like lying to Timmy, or any of the kids, especially on their birthdays.

"Is it for me?" The assault of children's voices and questions had begun.

"Is it a toy for Tim?"

"Is it a new game?"

"Is it a box?"

"Umm kind of." Kira's head was beginning to spin. Soon the questions stopped, but then one thing happened that made Kira freeze on the spot. Timmy just had to ask…

"Is it for Lacus?" He had a ridiculous smile on as if he already knew the answer.

Kira of course being so good with words found the perfect excuse, "Umm… err …kind of… umm... It's nothing. Don't worry 'bout Tim." Kira was blushing so hard his face was a deep, deep, dark, did I mention deep crimson. This, much to Kira's despair, didn't go unnoticed by Lacus. (Poor Kira XD)

"Now, now children, if it's Kira's secret he's allowed to keep it. Lets just enjoy this wonderful picnic Kira set for us." _'It is awfully strange for Kira to keep a secret from me though.' _ "Ok children, what do you say?"

All the children shouted out at once, "Thank you uncle Kira!" Just then Kira's cell phone rang. The I.D. read Miriallia _and **Dearka.**_

A/N: srry it is so short but im idieng. No not really im just out o' ideas. Someone review this chap and leave an idea. Those 2 words ring through my head WRITER"S BLOCK

And im almost fresh out. Please im just about to start finishing up the phone call but after that im lost. Leave a review or send me an email plz. Dearka X Miriallia 4EVER! Chek out my new description page.


	5. IM SO SORRY GUYS

well... im bac after a three year absence... im truly terribly sorry but i reread my own work and even though i wrote it when i was 11-12 im disappointed in myself... the ooc and such bugs be to no end and with my newer "maturer" mindset i simply cant continue this story on its present course... so as much as im ashamed for doing this im abandoning it... i was plannig to continue it but after reviewing myself i cant do it... ill be writing a new fic soon and i promise it will be on par with those great stories like ''TIH'', ''Its not that easy'', and ''equal in life'' im going to start work on my next project soon... once again i apologize its just certain things happen to u in school that u get sidetracked... im also currently working a fulltime joba and getting ready for the upcoming football season so if i do get the new fic up updates will be spaced, sporatic, long or short... please be patient and to those who hopped in this story i have to apologize again... and the good news about the new story is that although i havent come up with an idea i just realized that i didnt hand in an essay cuz it was based on seed and destiny that was written in fic format... its upstairs and ill upload it within the week... sorry if im being repeatative and contradicting or whatever else...


End file.
